Zilla
Zilla (ジラ) is Toho Studio's official name for the titular creature of the 1998 American film. Zilla is a giant mutated marine iguana originating from a nuclear test in French Polynesia. As the test was done in 1968, the creature (or perhaps species) grew over a period of approximately thirty years. Its irradiated genes caused it to achieve a height of over sixty meters (about two-hundred feet). Appearance Physically it resembles a carnosaur. He has rough, square-shaped jaws, a long neck, large, fin-shaped dorsal spines (which differ greatly from the maple leaf-shaped spines of Godzilla), and long, powerful legs and arms. He also possesses a seemingly vestigial toe on each foot and (oddly enough) a chin. Human Form Grayish-Black Hair *Yellow Eyes Parents *Ryuuji Takasu *Ami Kawashima His Song *Never Been Better Role In His Films And Video Games He swam from the islands across the Pacific, attacking a Japanese freighter, and then stomped across Panama. From there he traveled up the American Eastern Seaboard, where he sank several American fishing boats. He then stomped through New York, necessitating the evacuation of the entire city. The military battled him extensively, and supposedly killed him in the East River. However, he had laid at least a hundred eggs in Madison Square Garden (an arena in Midtown Manhattan), which hatched and filled the Garden with hundreds of baby Zillas. The military bombed the Garden, slaying the infant Zilla's. However, Zilla then revealed himself to have survived, and chased the heroes through New York across the Brooklyn Bridge, where he became entangled in the suspension cables. He was then killed by F-18's (although later on, in the sequel TV series, he was resurrected as a cyborg by the Tachyons), this cyborg variant apeared during the monster wars story arc which was very similar to the general plot of Destroy All Monsters and Godzilla: Final Wars.Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack also stated the 1998 incident in New york However, one of his offspring survived, and imprinted upon Dr. Niko Tatopolis. From there, he accompanied Tatopolis and his team, H.E.A.T., on their missions against various monsters mutated by nuclear experiments in Godzilla: the Series. The attack on New York by Zilla was described in Godzilla, Mothra & King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. In Godzilla: Final Wars] another version of the creature is one of the monsters controlled by the Xilians, and under their control he attacks Sydney, Australia. He is defeated rather quickly by Godzilla himself, who sends him flying into the Sydney Opera House and finishes him off with his atomic breath. The battle was only 13 seconds long. Critics say that this was meant to show that the original Godzilla was "better". This incarnation of the reptilian doppleganger had some of highly explosive fire breath. This Zilla appears to have both traits of the original Zilla and Zilla jr. Zilla appears in the video game Godzilla: Generations, released only in Japan on the Sega Dreamcast system, where he is a character unlocked after the game is finished with Godzilla 1954. His primary weapons are his speed and agility, as well as the ability to charge forward and be invulnerable to damage for a period of time, destroying everything in his path. He also appears in the game Godzilla Trading Battles Zilla also appears in the Toho Kingdom media cartoons. = Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters all-out Attack In the beginning of the moive, the Japanese military are discussing the history of Godzilla, they say that in 1998, a giant monster attacked New York City, the Americans claimed it was Godzilla, but the Japanese had doubts it was Godzilla. Godzilla: Final Wars In Godzilla: Final Wars, Toho's rendition of the character attacks Sydney, Australia. It is one of the many monsters that suddenly attacked major cities until it was mind controlled by the Xilians. The Xilians later dispatched it against Godzilla but it was killed without putting up much of a fight. It is possible that Zilla is the last offspring of his predecessor, since Godzilla: Final Wars take place after the 1998 movie. Video Games *Kaiju Video Games *Godzilla Video Games: *Godzilla Generations for the Dreamcast *Godzilla Trading Battle for the PlayStation *Godzilla: The Series and Godzilla: The Series - Monster Wars for the Game Boy Color Scrapped character * Zilla: was meant to appear in Unleashed but was removed due to his lack of popularity at that time. Trivias: Kaiju Video Games |- | |} Also See Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Daikaiju Category:Dragons Category:Students Category:Monsters Category:Godzillas Category:Sea Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Kaiju Category:Prehistoric Category:Godzilla Kaiju Category:Sea Monsters Category:Namco Heroes Category:Godzilla's Allies Category:Lizard-like Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Heisei toho kaiju Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Enemies of Godzilla Category:Lizard-like creatures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Godzilla:The Series characters